Romeo
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: A secret admirer of Zoey's is certainly causing a stir in room 101. Is Romeo who she wanted it to be? FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hahahahaha. Isn't it ironic? The second you get your comp de-virused so you can get back online, your phone line gets cut off and you STILL can't get online. Dah. The repair men are paying us a visit, so we're paying them a tonne. It should be up and running by Monday.

Chapter 1: The ring.

Zoey was sat braiding Nicole's hair. Dana was laid across the length of the sofa, blowing a huge bubble in her bubblegum, whilst reading her magazine. Quinn was doing a weird experiment on Dustin ("She paid me ten bucks to sit still while she sticks me with a syringe!" Dustin had gabbled, showing his sister the ten dollars excitedly). Michael and Logan were having a staring contest (Logan quite blatantly cheating). All this in the girls dorm room.  
"Hey!" Zoey cheered. "Sushi's here." Chase handed Zoey a platter before flopping onto the sofa beside Nicole. He pulled his work hat over his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.  
"You look beat." Zoey said in concern.  
"Hey, come eat with us." Said Michael. "There's enough to go round."  
"As much as I'd love to, I can't." Chase dragged himself to his feet again thankful for his… 5 second rest? "I have work to do."  
"When I was working there, I never worked that hard." Logan said taking a roll.  
"You never worked at all." Said Dana pointedly.  
"And you weren't taking extra shifts." Said Chase plainly.  
"Why're you working extra?" Zoey asked. "You're worn out as it is."  
"Eh, I need the money." Chase shrugged. "Does anyone have a towel? Some jerk just soaked me with a water pistol."  
"Ah, there's one in our room." Said Dana randomnly. "Just don't touch my stuff."  
"Chase, remember to bring back their diaries, bras and uh… lipstick if you feel like it." Logan ordered. Chase rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

"Hey Zoey, how come yours and Dana's beds are messy and Nicole's isn't? I would've pegged you to be a cleaner." Chase said descending the stairs while rubbing his hair with the towel.  
"I am…" Zoey said looking puzzled. She turned to her little brother. "Dustin?"  
"Not guilty!" Insisted Dustin, standing up but instantly fainting.  
"Quinn?" Zoey asked. "Did you kill my little brother?" She asked. Quinn shook her head innocently. Chase shrugged.  
"See you guys. I need to do several more deliveries." He groaned. He gave Zoey a small wave before he left. She furrowed her brow.  
"I made my bed this morning." She said determinedly.  
"Face it Zo, you're just not as perfect as you thought you were," Logan said. Zoey stomped her foot.  
"I'll prove it to you!" She said storming off upstairs in a mood. Logan rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not sticking around for one of her hissy fits." He said "I'm out." Logan scarpered and Michael soon followed. (Making sure to take some sushi with him)  
Dana and Nicole walked upstairs preparing to take the blame for trashing Zoey's bed. Quinn followed, leaving Dustin unconscious downstairs. Zoey was on the floor among a heap of covers. She had pulled everything off of her bed and was setting it all up again.

"Zoey?" Asked Nicole. "What's that?" Beside Zoey's bunny with the PCA shirt on it (From Chase) was a small box. Zoey looked curious.  
"Was it on my bed?" She asked.  
"Yeah, and it's not mine." Dana said enviously. She recognised those sort of boxes. Zoey picked up the box and opened it. She gasped. Glistening in the coastal sun was a ring. A Sapphire in the centre surrounded by 8 Cubic Zirconia.  
"Oh my god." Said Nicole. "Where did that come from?" She asked. Zoey was momentarily breathless. She removed the ring from the box and tried it on. It fit her engagement finger.  
"How'd they know your ring size?" Quinn asked. Zoey found a note among the debris of her bed.

"Zoey Brooks,  
This ring is paled in its beauty only by your dazzling good looks.'  
"Aww! He's a poet." Cooed Dana sarcastically.  
"It must've cost him a fortune." Said Nicole admiring the ring on Zoey's left hand. She tilted it at every angle.  
'You're easily the best looking girl at PCA…. I hope that you'll be mine someday.'  
"Is it signed?" Asked Quinn curiously.  
"No." Zoey said glancing at the ring. Who'd like her enough to spend that much money on her?  
"$100 easy." Said Dana.  
"Any ideas?" Asked Quinn as she glanced in dismay at the note. It was typed. So she couldn't analyse handwriting.  
"Just the one." Zoey said. "And it's a bit of a long shot,"

* * *

"Hey girls." Called Michael beckoning the girls over. Zoey took her seat first taking every opportunity to flash her ring.  
"Where'd you get that from?" Asked Logan instantly.  
"Oh, she got it from her secret admirer." Blabbed Nicole.  
"Shut up Nicole." Zoey snapped.  
"Hey! I think it's romantic… isn't it romantic guys?" Asked Dana. Michael looked impressed.  
"The dude must really love you if he's willing to spend that much cash on you." He said. Logan took her hand and surveyed the ring.  
"24 Carat… Sapphire and Cubic Z, do girls go for the over expensive romantic gestures?" He asked.  
"The girls go for a name and room number!" Zoey said stubbornly. "But it's nice…" She noticed Chase's lack of enthusiasm. He was lying with his head on the table, apparently sleeping. "Isn't it Chase?" She pushed her hand infront of his face. Chase raised his head sleepily.  
"Nice..." He mumbled before laying his head back on the table.  
"Gee, nice to see someone's happy for her." Nicole said sarcastically. Dana looked awkward.  
"You really have to stop working yourself so hard Chase. You'll burn yourself out." Zoey said sympathetically.  
"Yeah well, like I said…" He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I need the money." He looked at Dana. Mouthed something to her before scootering off.  
"Man, I need some romance tips from this Romeo of yours." Logan said. "The good looks and great attitude just don't seem to do it for the ladies anymore." Zoey frowned. Her one lead had just turned out to be a dud.

* * *

"Logan?" Laughed Dana.  
"Well it fit!" Zoey protested. "He was in our dorm all day. As soon as I left to check out my room he split. And he's the only one I know with that kind of cash to throw around." Zoey said flopping onto the bed. She held her hand up and looked at the ring, creating a mini-disco on the wall. "I'm stumped… I mean it can't be anyone I know, or I'd have caught him out by now, right?"  
"Poor Chase." Said Dana staring out of the window at Chase who was rushing all over campus. "He must be exhausted."  
"Wow, that was random." Said Nicole. "I think it's a record even for you Dana."  
"Can you two stop changing the subject." Zoey demanded. "We were talking about my mystery guy!" Dana rolled her eyes.  
"You two are annoying." She snapped stubbornly she got up and stalked into the shower.  
"What's her deal?"  
"Does Dana need a reason to get all…. Stroppy-ish?" Asked Nicole.  
"I suppose not…" Zoey paused. "Hey, you don't think SHE sent me the ring do you?" Joked Zoey, the two roommates fell about laughing.

* * *

After two weeks Zoey was no closer to finding out who her mystery man was. After two weeks Chase stopped running so many shifts. After two weeks Dana was a little less moody. After two weeks and three days Zoey received a gift. On her bed was a single white rose.  
"Gee nobody taught him how to play it cool, you start small and work up. Not start with an expensive gift and go cheap." Said Logan who was in the room. The whole gang had come up to Zoey's room to play Cluedo. ("I confess, it was me, in the bedroom, with Zoey." Laughed Logan. "You wish!") Zoey took the rose, she twirled it a few times around her fingers and inhaled deeply.  
'Be mine?' Read the note. Zoey smiled.  
"I think it's romantic." Zoey said.  
"Wear it in your hair, it'll only die in a vase." Suggested Dana.  
"I second that motion." Said Nicole. Dana sat Zoey down cross legged infront of her and affixed the Rose to the front of her hair. Chase smiled.  
"It looks nice. You think you'd ever go out with him?" He asked.  
"I don't know." Zoey said with a sigh. "It depends…"  
"On what?" Asked Logan curiously. Zoey smiled wickedly.  
"On how good a kisser he is." She joked. Dana inhaled and exhaled deeply. Today was not a good day.

Zoey was in the shower. For some reason she always sang in the shower. Today was no different.  
"Won't you be my Romeo oh-ay-oh." She walked into the room dressed in two towels.  
"This came for you, it was under the door when we came in." Dana handed her a letter. Zoey quit the singing and snatched the note.  
"Dearest Zoey. Tomorrow lunch time at 1:30 exactly I want you to close your eyes. And keep them closed no matter what." Hey eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  
"What on earth!" She showed Dana and Nicole the note. Nicole screamed excitedly. Zoey frowned. She hated it when Nicole screamed. It was incredibly irritating.  
"Sorry… but… maybe he's going to kiss you." Nicole teased. Zoey's face contorted. She wasn't sure if she liked this idea or hated it. On one hand he evidently really liked her, and on the other hand she'd never met him… or what if she had met him? What if it was Marc or something? Or Nicholas? Or Glen? Well… Glen wouldn't be so bad but… no. Glen would be very bad.  
"And maybe he just wants you to look stupid, you'll not find out until tomorrow. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner you'll wake up so just let 1:30 roll on." Dana lay down on her bed and clapped the lights off.  
"Gee what bit your biscuit?" Snapped Nicole. She curled up. "Night Zo, good luck tomorrow with Romeo."

Zoey fiddled with her ring. "Yeah. Night Nicole."

A/n: I think we all know who Romeo is. And what Romeo has in store for Zoey… but review or else you won't find out.


	2. What's the big deal with kissing anyway?

A/n: Phone…unfixed. Exams: taken. Author: Going crazy.  
Cody: Going?  
Shut up. You find out within like the first paragraph who Romeo is… hehe. Nope sorry it's not Logan (Good guess, you think like Zoey) It's not Dana either (Weird thought… weird sister) I've had some awesome reviews. Thank you!  
Cody: And we're ego tripping again.

Chapter 2: The kiss.

"Ooooh!" Said Nicole. Dana had filled her in. Turns out the little deceiver had known all along! Zoey was a little unnerved, Dana and Nicole didn't chat. Never mind have a girly gossip. Nevermind have a girly gossip without her! Dana had only told Nicole the full story because she'd screamed half of it at her that morning. Nicole had been saying it was Chase's own fault he was exhausted, that he shouldn't be working so much. Dana had screeched that he'd only done it to pay for Zoey's ring. Nicole had instantly become intrigued and demanded the full story.  
"What're you two giggling about?" Zoey asked cautiously.  
"Just discussing your mystery man." Said Nicole. "And whether or not he's a good kisser."  
"How should she know?" Asked Logan.  
"He's not going to…" Started Zoey.  
"Ow." Mumbled Dana.

"Zoey!" She said checking her watch. Chase had just kicked her. "It's 1:30!" Zoey instantly clamped her eyes shut. Logan looked confused. He opened his mouth to say something so Dana got up from her chair which, helpfully, covered the sounds of Chase moving.  
"What's going on?" Demanded Logan, he hated being the last to know. Dana sat on his knee, she wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to stun him, it worked, he temporarily looked shocked.  
"Logan, keep quiet about this to Zoey and I'll go out with you tonight." She promised him in a whisper. He instantly shut up but got a sly smirk on his face.  
"What about me? I have a big mouth too ya know." Said Michael in a hushed tone as Chase approached Zoey. He still wasn't sure what he was blabbing about. Dana handed him five dollars.  
"Shut up." She whispered.  
"Gotcha." He winked.  
"Is he here?" Zoey asked obliviously.

"Yeah." Chase said disguising his voice.  
"Can I open my eyes?" She asked as he took her hands in his. He kneeled down to her level.  
"No. It's best you don't." He whispered in a deep voice. Chase was surprised at how daring he was being. Logan slid his hands around Dana's waist. She elbowed him and hissed 'I swear to god…' before returning her attention to Romeo and Juliet. Logan still didn't remove his arms but Dana knew bickering would get her into trouble.  
"Why not?" Zoey asked her voice barely above a whisper. Chase stroked her cheek lightly.  
"You're beautiful." He told her changing the subject.  
"Uh…Thanks." Zoey said quietly.  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked awkwardly. Zoey bit her lip. On the one hand she really wanted to kiss him and on the other… oh screw the other. Zoey leaned slightly forward. Chase tilted his head to the left and took her lips in a gentle kiss. She trusted he'd take it no further than 'gentle'. It may seem stupid but Zoey half wanted to french kiss him, and she didn't even know the guy! Zoey was dying to open her eyes but didn't want to spoil the moment. Instead she enjoyed the kiss. It felt right. Reluctantly Chase pulled back.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She heard Romeo whisper in her ear.  
"Wow." Zoey whispered. He was a great kisser.  
"I think that's a compliment." He whispered dazedly.  
"Can I open my eyes now?" Zoey asked. There was no response but the scraping of a chair as she felt Dana beside her sit down.  
"He's gone Zo." Nicole told her. Zoey opened her eyes to the glare of the sunlight. She smiled and took a deep breath.  
"Wow." She repeated.  
"Is he that good a kisser?" Logan asked in slight shock. Chase? No way! He looked like a complete amateur!  
"Yeah…" She smiled and played with her ring. "Did you guys see what he looked like? Did he say anything to you? How old was he? Have you seen him around school bef…" she gabbled.  
"Slow down motor mouth." Said Chase taking a sip from his coke absently. He didn't want to wash Zoey's taste (She tasted like Strawberries…) away but the lump in his throat was unbearable. "What's with all the questions?"  
"We only saw him from the back. And he didn't say anything to us." Logan answered. "Sorry." Dana smiled. Looks like Logan wasn't a complete jerk. Zoey sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Nicole in confusion.  
"Now I have to go talk to boys." She complained stabbing at her lunch tray with her fork. Michael shot her a puzzled glance which clearly said 'explain' "His voice…. I'd recognise it anywhere." Zoey told them.  
"You would?" Chase asked, choking on his coke.  
"Yeah." Zoey blushed. "This may seem really stupid… but I know I've never met him. And I know I'm only 14 but… I think I'm in love."  
"You're right. It does seem stupid." Logan said. Zoey glared. "Hey Dana, want to go to the cinema tonight?" Logan already knew her answer had to be yes, he just wanted everyone else to hear it. Dana gritted her teeth. She took it back, Logan WAS a complete jerk.

"Yeah, sure, why not."  
"Hey, maybe we can double date with Zoey and her mystery man." Logan teased.  
"Yeah, she'd have to keep her eyes closed the whole time though." Michael laughed.  
"I normally do." Hinted Logan raising his eyebrows at Dana. Dana rolled her eyes and tried not to blush.  
"I don't kiss on the first date." She smirked.  
"Lucky for you," He told her "I do."

* * *

"Uh!" Chase slammed his head against the desk. Dana and Nicole were with him in the boys room. Logan was on the top bunk making full use of his weights and Michael had made himself scarce. "She doesn't even know I'm alive." He groaned.  
"Well, you won't be for much longer. As soon as Zoey finds out you lied to her, you're a dead man."  
"You know Logan, that's not helpful. Why aren't you helpful?" Snapped Dana.  
"I never said I was helpful. Good looking yes, helpful no." Logan said stubbornly.  
"Well, you could at least try." Nicole muttered darkly.  
"Hey, this could be helpful." Logan said glancing at a sheet of paper on his bed. "Masquerade dance this Friday!"  
"Logan you're a genius!" Dana said taking the sheet from him and smiling.  
"I know." He said flexing his biceps. Dana ignored him.  
"What's a masquerade dance?" Nicole asked.  
"It's like a costume party… with masks and stuff." Chase explained.  
"You can invite Zoey, as Romeo mind you." Logan added. "And dance with her, and if all goes well you can take off your mask at the end of the night." Dana grinned. at Logan.  
"And if all DOESN'T go well?" Chase asked.

"Perfect, but you need a costume. Right, are we settled you'll go as Romeo?" Dana said ignoring Chase.  
"Do I have to wear tights?" He groaned.  
"Yes. I'll convince her to go as Juliet." Said Nicole. "You write a letter asking her to the dance." She thrust a pen and a sheet of paper under his nose.  
"And I'll just sit here and look good shall I?" Logan suggested.  
"Well, one out of two ain't bad." Dana said. "See you at seven." She told him before she left the room. Nicole realised she was supposed to follow and quickly fled.  
"You've got it bad." Logan cooed.  
"You're telling me? I don't know why I let Dana talk me into these things." Chase moaned. "I'd have been perfectly happy to live my life without Zoey knowing I liked her. I could've just shrunk into the shadows, but NOOOOO. I had to play Casanova."  
"Chicks eat that stuff up." Said Logan jumping off of his bunk. "I better go get ready, I have a date tonight with Dana."  
"It takes you two hours to get ready? I'll bet it doesn't take Dana that long!"  
"Dana doesn't look as good as I do though." Logan reasoned.  
"Are you 100 sure you weren't born a girl?" Chase asked only to get hit in the face with a pillow.  
"Hey, no need to throw things." Lord help them if they ever got married, they'd have to compete for space at the mirror, and even then there'd be bloodshed.

* * *

"I can't believe it takes you two hours to get ready." Zoey laughed. "It's only Logan."  
"Yeah well, I'm going to blow his mind." Dana said as Zoey brushed through her hair for her.  
"I think that's what he has in mind," Zoey smiled. There was a knock at the door.  
"Nicole? Could you get that?" Dana asked. They'd already rehearsed this. They were giving Chase time to flee.  
"You get it! I'm in the shower."  
"No you're not!" Dana called.  
"Well… no but… I will be in a minute." Dana growled.  
"Zoey?" Zoey sighed.  
"Stay still." She told her roommate. "That's weird," Zoey said opening the door. "There's nobody here." She looked confusedly down the hall. Noting a note pinned to the notice board pinned to her door Zoey took the note. It was addressed to 'The best looking girl in Room 101.'  
"I have a letter?" Dana asked. She wanted to read it to check he hadn't put anything stupid.  
"I thought I told you to stay still." Zoey said off handedly. Dana took the letter and opened it.  
"Ah, it's for you. Romeo's obviously blind." Zoey took it and read.

'Zoey,  
I wanted to invite you to the Masquerade dance this Friday. Say you'll be there? If you won't go then I'll dwell forever on what might have been, what could've been and what should've been and I'm sure you will too. See you Friday?  
Romeo.' Zoey nearly collapsed. He wanted to go out with her! She took a leaf from Nicole's book and screamed. Dana clamped her hands over her ears.  
"Ow!" She complained. "Great, now there're two of you." She sighed. "Come on, hair needs to be done. Make up needs to be applied, shoes need to be changed."  
"You know, I almost had you pegged as a tomboy." Zoey said brandishing the brush.

* * *

"Looking good, Dana." Complimented Logan.  
"This, just something I threw on." She said carelessly flicking her nails. She wasn't about to let on she'd spent two hours on her appearance for him. She was wearing a gold silk halter top with low cut jeans. Her hair was wavy.  
"What do you want to see?" He asked her. She shrugged coolly. "Okay Ice Queen. A scary movie?"  
"Sure." She followed him into the cinema. She wasn't daft. She'd deliberately arrived a little late so he'd been forced to buy the drinks and popcorn and tickets.  
"Where do we sit?" She asked as he led the way.  
"Are you stupid? We sit at the back." Said Logan. "The same applies for classes. So nobody can see what you're up to."  
"Oh I assure you, we'll be up to nothing." She promised.  
"Well, maybe I can change your mind." He whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes and took a seat in the aisle. He climbed over her.

"Think Chase stands a chance?" she asked him.  
"I don't know. He stands less of a chance with Zoey than I do with you… what's the probability I'll score?" He asked draping his arm over her shoulder.  
"Poor Chase." She said with a smirk. He frowned. He hated it when girls played hard to get. Especially when it was obvious they liked him. Why not just skip the charades and get straight to the making out?

* * *

"So… how'd you think Logan and Dana are doing on their date?" Asked Chase. It was sunset and they were wandering around the grounds. She was blissfully unaware she was walking besides her Romeo. Zoey sat down on the grassy hill overlooking the ocean. The blood-red sun hovering inches above the sparkling waters. The light cast on Zoey made her seem ginger and Chase seemed like a silhouette.  
"If Logan has his way, they'll be making out. If Dana has hers, he'll be writhing on the floor in agony." She said. She held out her left hand. Her ring glistened with the dying rays of the sun.  
"Do you think he's what I pictured him as?" She asked. He knew what she was talking about right away. After spending so much time with someone, you know them inside out and can see right through them.  
"Depends…" Chase said laying down and staring into the violet sky. "On what you pictured him as."  
"He'd better be funny." Chase laughed. Zoey was always telling him how funny he was. "And he gets brownie points for being good looking." Chase frowned. He wasn't exactly the school hunk, that title would belong to Logan.  
"I hope ya like him Zo." He whispered to her.  
"You're something else, you know that Chase." She lay down and rolled onto her stomach so that when he raised his head he was looking at her.  
"Why?"  
"You're the only boy I know I can have girls conversations with."  
"Uh, that's not a good thing Zoey." He complained.  
"It is." She smiled. He loved her smile. "It means I can go out and have a laugh with you like a guy, but I can confide in you over stuff. Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For being decent, that's what, now you better take me home before we catch our deaths." She shivered. He handed her his jacket  
"Uh…" She looked a bit confused but put it on.  
"Keep it, it looks good on you." He told her.  
"Aww, that's sweet." And with that they walked back to her dorm in silence. Chase smiled. Maybe, just maybe, he was in with a chance.

* * *

Dana curled a piece of her hair around her finger absently. She wasn't in the least bit frightened.  
"You know what they say about girls who play with their hair…" He said. "They're dead keen on you."  
"You know what they say about guys who notice girls who play with their hair…" Dana replied coolly. "They're sad pathetic individuals with nothing better to do than watch you and you should steer well clear."  
"Aww gimme a break. These are some of my best lines," Logan complained.  
"Then work on you're A Material." She said stubbornly. He groaned and sank further down in his seat looking utterly fed up. She almost felt sorry for him. She smiled and realised she'd tortured him enough, she lay her head on his shoulder.  
"I knew you couldn't resist." He told her.  
"Watch it, you're on thin ice here." She whispered. He wrapped his arm back around her.  
"You're not scared?"  
"No this stuff wouldn't even scare Nicole, there's not even been a decent…" The lead character was then eaten by an alien. "Killing yet… oh well." She shrugged.  
"Don't do that, you knock my arm." He complained.  
"Well, what's your arm doing around me anyway." She asked calmly.  
"I'm keeping you warm, it's cold outside."  
"We're inside. And I'm hot." She said stubbornly. Just because she was giving him a little leeway didn't mean she was turning into a total doormat.  
"I knew that already." He laughed.

The film was nearly over and Logan still hadn't got his kiss. He was getting fidgety.  
"Will you sit still?" Demanded Dana.  
"Will you quit telling me what to do?" He said irritably.  
"Okay, next time I won't ask you out." She snapped.  
"Come off it." He complained. "You can't tell me you've had a good time. Every time I've tried to strike a conversation you've shot me down."  
"That's what makes it fun." Dana replied coolly. He leaned across and whispered in her ear.  
"Come on?" He whispered allowing his lips to brush her ear gently. It made her shudder, but not in a bad way. It was almost exhilerating.  
"Cool it lover boy." She said playfully, coming to her senses and pushing him away.  
"Okay, that's it. Either kiss me now or I'm walking." He said pulling away from her.  
"You're bluffing." She said calmly. She knew Logan too well. Logan grabbed his bag and said:  
"Goodbye." Before storming out of the theatre. Dana groaned. Okay, she'd pushed him a little too far this time. She flopped and watched the final few scenes before leaving.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Asked Nicole.  
"Have you been crying?" Zoey asked uncertainly.  
"I had him in the palm of my hand." She mumbled sitting on her bed and rubbing her feet. Her heels were killing her and she was frozen solid. It was icy cold out.  
"Who, Logan?"  
"Yeah. I was gonna kiss him, I swear!" She sighed. "I dangled him on a thread. You know teased him for a while… I wanted to make him wait for it. Make him see I'm nobody's doormat."  
"And then what happened?" Zoey asked concernedly.  
"The thread snapped! I pushed him too far. Drove him right out of the cinema." She lay face first into her pillow. Zoey rubbed her back.  
"Since you're helping me so much with my love life, I might as well advise you…" Zoey said. "What you did was wrong."  
"It was fun… until it wasn't anymore." She paused realising how stupid she sounded.  
"It wasn't fun for Logan though was it. Maybe tomorrow you should just randomnly kiss him."  
"Ever since Romeo kissed you, you've been obsessed with kissing." Nicole said.  
"Whatever, night you guys."

* * *

The whole gang minus Dana was sat at the table. It was Thursday. Tomorrow was the masquerade dance, and Zoey was visibly nervous. No, anxious. No, she was nauseous. Okay, now she was confused. There was a clearing of a throat.  
"Logan, we need to talk." Dana said firmly.  
"What's there to talk about?" He said calmly. She sighed.  
"You make everything SO easy, Logan." She said sarcastically.  
"I try." He said pretending he didn't care. She glared and leaned in to Michael. She whispered something in his ear and he instantly sprang to his feet and left the table. Dana took the seat next to Logan.  
"I'm… I can't believe I'm saying this… I'm sorry okay? There, you happy." He shrugged.  
"Wasn't that bothered." He muttered. Dana frowned and glanced at Zoey. She nodded. Dana leaned across and went to kiss him. For a moment Logan looked stunned and then the second before she kissed him he turned his head. Dana gave an almost half laugh.  
"Are you crazy?" She asked in complete confusion.  
"It doesn't feel too good, does it, Dana?" He stood up and took his tray. Dana looked shocked.  
"Oh for... men!" She complained placing her head in her hands.  
"Come on, let's get you away from Logan. And I still need to fit my Juliet dress, see you boys." Zoey led Nicole and Dana away from the table.  
"Juliet, huh? Man she's got it bad for Romeo." Teased Michael.  
"Yeah well, Romeo's dead… as of tomorrow night." Chase said with a huge sigh. 

A/n: over. Review. Please.


	3. The man in the mask

A/n: Okay…. We last left off with Michael and Chase. We're going to skip now to the dance. Oh yes, I have this weird little theory that Chase's real name is Jason… I'm British… Chase is not a name I use.

Chapter 3: The man in the mask.

Chase glared at his reflection. He looked so stupid in tights! What self respecting guy wore TIGHTS? How come Romeo had been the ultimate lover (Or…was that Casanova, he could never remember) and he looked like a total prat?  
"If this goes wrong." He told the mirror. "We can blame Dana," He turned to the pet dog they'dfound at the beach as he adjusted his hat"right Elvis?" Elvis yipped in acknowledgement as Chase closed the door.

Zoey adjusted her white eye mask nervously. She smoothed her white dress generically. She curled a lock of her blonde hair subconsciously.  
"He's not coming." Zoey said over the music. She began to hyperventilate.  
"Of course he's coming." Assured Logan, who was dressed as Tarzan with a piece of leopard skin cloth wrapped around him like a half toga. He couldn't have showed any more skin without being arrested for indecent exposure.  
"He's probably struggling to get his tights on." Giggled Nicole. "He's coming as Romeo." She said "I uh… I assume." She quickly added. Dana leaned across and said something to Logan.  
"Ask her to dance. Keep her busy while we go look for Chase." She pleaded.  
"Okay, but I'm doing this for Zoey, not for you." He said stubbornly. "Zo? You want to dance? At least until loverboy shows up." Zoey glanced at Dana. It was thoroughly against the girl code to dance with someone's crush without permission from said someone.  
"Go ahead, he's not doing me any good." Dana assured her. She grabbed Nicole and ran out of the dance hall, careful about how she walked. There had been no collaboration between she and Logan, but she'd shown up as Jane of the Jungle. With little more than a leopard skin tube top and mini skirt on. She was another one likely to be arrested.

"He's not going to show." Zoey said sadly as Logan placed his arms around her waist. She lay her head on his chest depressedly.  
"If he doesn't then it's his loss then, right?" He promised her.  
"I guess. I just feel really stupid." She sighed. "You can't even tell what my costume is." She complained.  
"Sure you can, you're that er…Shakespearean chick… 'What light through yonder window breaks?' and all that jazz."  
"Yeah, I'm that Shakespearean chick. And it looks like that Shakespearean dude stood me up." Logan looked awkward for a moment thinking about how to shut her up then, glancing over her shoulder, he smiled.  
"I get a bit violent when I dance sometimes…" He warned spinning her. Zoey crashed right into someone and landed with an 'oof'.  
"Logan Reese!" She screeched. A hand appeared and took hers. She stood up and then found herself face to face with a boy in a mask. He was wearing the typical Romeo suit with the pantaloons, frilly shirt and tights and so on. He also wore a floppy hat with a feather, which hid most of his hair. (The hair'd be a give away)  
"Knock 'em dead champ." Teased Logan before leaving for the punch bowl.

"Wow." Romeo said breathlessly. "You're… gorgeous." He paused. "I mean, you're always gorgeous but tonight you look…" He paused again. "You know what, you talk, I'll listen." He told her.  
"What happened to your voice?" She asked curiously.  
"Pardon?"  
"It was a lot deeper before." She said, for lack of anything else to say.  
"Oh uh…" Romeo coughed and deepened his voice. "Hormones…. Want to dance?"  
"Yeah." Zoey said as the song changed to a slow song. She stepped in and he placed his hands on her waist. She drew her hands up to his neck. They were dancing at arms lengths.  
"Thank you… for the ring. And the rose." She said politely.  
"Glad to see you're still wearing it." He said, taking her hand with a small smile. He kissed her hand ever so sfotly before looking at her. Zoey glanced into his eyes. She couldn't see most of his face because of the dark mask he wore but his eyes were amazing. He had deep green eyes that seemed as mysterious as he was. His hair was hidden under Romeo's huge hat.  
"You have amazing eyes." She complimented in a gentle whisper. She couldn't concentrate.  
"If mine were half as amazing as yours were beautiful… I'd be on easy street." He smiled.  
"You can dance a little closer." Zoey whispered. He was holding her at arms length, evidently scared to go any closer. She stepped a little closer to him.

"Oh come off it." Said Logan. "Anyone with half a brain can see that's Chase, tights and all."  
"Oh, so you're talking to me again?" Dana asked coldly. Logan sighed.  
"Must you make everything about you?" He asked swirling his punch.  
"I have a high self esteem." She said stubbornly. "And I said I was sorry."  
"Yeah well, I'm sorry too. Yeah that's right I'm sorry. And I'm not saying it again!" He said in a tone equally as stubborn.  
"Apology accepted." She said.  
"Want to dance?" He asked her eventually.  
"God I thought you'd never ask." She said taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor.  
"Might I just add, while we're not killing each other," He added knowing Dana could snap at any moment, and his comment was likely to push her to snapping point. "that you look REALLY hot in that bikini."  
"It's so not a bikini." Dana said stubbornly. "And keep your eyes on my face, the first sign of any wandering and I swear…" he placed a finger to her lips. She hushed.

"Can you take your mask off?" Zoey pleaded with him.  
"It's best I don't." He said. They were now dancing so close she could feel his breath tickle her cheek when he exhaled.  
"Why?" She asked in little above a whisper.  
"Because, just because… look take my word for it Zoey, you won't like it." He assured her. The song had finished but that didn't stop them dancing.  
"Then if I guess right, will you tell me?" She asked.  
"I'll never lie to you." He promised.  
"Okay, are ya in my classes?" She asked him.  
"Most of them. Infact…" He paused in thought "yeah all but one." He told her. Zoey tried several questions such as 'What's your favourite subject?' and 'Initials' but they all came up inconclusive. (Drama and JBM… Who the heck was JBM? It didn't ring any bells, but she wasn't fully focusing, she was too busy staring into his eyes)

"I give up." She said with a shrug. She lay her head on his shoulder.  
"Don't." He whispered in her ear. She sighed hopelessly.  
"I don't know." She sighed again. Romeo leaned in and whispered in her ear  
"Never give up. You're the one who taught me that." He allowed his lips to touch her ear gently and moved on to her neck kissing her softly. Zoey tilted her head back and allowed him to continue.  
"Hey look… Dana and Logan got together!" Zoey said suddenly, breaking away from him and looking over his shoulder. Romeo looked up.  
"About time!" He laughed.  
"So you know Logan and Dana?"  
"Yeah." He mumbled. Zoey broke apart from him and headed for the punch bowl. He followed.  
"I know I've said this already but… you look amazing."  
"You haven't said that…" Zoey said with a blush and a small smile "you said I looked 'gorgeous' not 'amazing'"  
"Okay, you're a good listener. So how about you're 'amazingly gorgeous'?" He asked. She broadened here smile.  
"That'll do." She said with a blush.

"So why WERE you so awkward the other night?" Asked Logan.  
"I said 'no' and I'm a woman of my word Logan." Dana said haughtily.  
"Well… what's your word now?" He asked.  
"We'll see how tonight goes. It's more fun to make you wait." She teased.  
"Don't even start with that game again." He warned her. She shrugged and danced a little closer. She glanced at Zoey and Chase.  
"Uh! If she doesn't kiss him soon I'm gonna die."  
"I'm getting the same feeling…" mumbled Logan dipping her. She rolled her eyes. Again with the kissing, did he have a totally one track mind?  
"You ever tell Zoey I'm the one who set her and Chase up, you're a dead man, you hear that?"  
"Aww, Dana isn't allowed to do anything nice?" He cooed, bringing her back up to his level. "Loosen up, even I do a considerate thing from time to time." He twirled her out.  
"I do too! I just don't like it to be open for discussion." She said haughtily. He nodded and pulled her back in, closer than she had been before.  
"Whatever you say Ms Cruz." He muttered.

"Hey Romeo? You gonna kiss her or what?" Teased Nicole. She was giggling like mad and Zoey found it slightly unnerving.  
"That's up to Juliet." Said Romeo calmly. "Thank you very much Nicole."  
"You know Nicole too?" Zoey implored.  
"Yup." Romeo kept his calm demeanour  
"I've had enough!" Zoey said angrily. She didn't know why she snapped. "Take that stupid mask off or I'll never talk to you again, ya hear?"  
"But if I do take it off you'll never talk to me." He complained. Zoey put on her no nonsense face and then realised it couldn't be seen behind her mask. She quickly removed it.  
"Okay," He sighed. "You win… but…" He bit his lip. "Before I do, you have to know it's no joke and… and that I really REALLY fancy you." He told her, his voice breaking slightly. She crossed her arms in a Logan-esque pout. Chase decided for one daring moment he'd be brave. Maybe stand up to her for just one last kiss. He placed his lips on hers and for a moment Zoey protested but then she relaxed. She slid her hand to the nape of his neck and played with the string of his mask. He, (very) cautiously deepened the kiss opening his mouth slightly, she didn't object. Chase wouldn't have found words to describe how it felt to give Zoey one last kiss. She almost melted in his arms. But Zoey was a crafty young thing, she wouldn't let herself melt completely. With one quick movement Zoey had his mask in her hand.  
"CHASE?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Aww! They're kissing." Dana cooed.  
"Glad someone scored." Logan complained.  
"And now she's removing his mask and…screaming oh for…can't they do anything right?" She howled. Logan grabbed her shoulders to stop her attacking her friends. He pulled her close, him standing behind her, her back to his chest.  
"Shh," He told her soothingly. "let them work it out." They both watched in silence, Logan's arms wrapped around her waist. For a moment she barely noticed, until he lightly kissed her neck. She blushed.  
"Down boy." She ordered, but she didn't complain when he didn't stop.

"Zoey I'm sorry I…" Chase bit his lip and waited for the explosion.  
"Chase, you idiot." She whispered shaking her head gently. She stared at the mask that had kept this from her. Stupid mask… deceiver!  
"No, I'm not an idiot!" He said angrily. "If lying and deception were the only ways of getting you to notice me then… then I'm not sorry either." He said stubbornly.  
"Chase!" She tried to interject.  
"And you know what, we kissed. Like twice. And… and that was more than I ever could've hoped for…" He continued ranting. "Because you know what? You're out of my league, and for one brief moment tonight… you weren't. You know why you're out of my league?." He paused "Because I'm a jerk that's why." His face fell. "A stupid, dumb jerk that had to lie to get a girl to notice him." He looked at his feet.  
"Okay," She said simply. "Now it's my turn." She sat down on the chair. "I agree. You're stupid and dumb. You don't have to lie to me to get my attention." She said stubbornly. "And it all fits now; that's why you were so tired, because you were working extra to pay off the ring." She bit her lip. "If you wanted to ask me out, why didn't you do it to my face?"  
"If you had ANY idea, how frightening it is for a guy like me to ask out a girl like you… you'd understand why I did what I did." He sighed. "That and… Dana pushed me." He added. "I better go…" He said turning to leave.  
"Chase…" She whispered softly. He turned around to face her hopefully.  
"Yeah?"  
"You… uh… you forgot your mask." She whispered. She stood up and handed him his mask.

"Don't you dare let him leave, Zoey Brooks." Dana hissed.  
"Will you quit playing matchmaker?" Logan said bossily. "Zoey knows Chase likes her, the rest is up to them."  
"I know but I feel responsible. I crushed the poor guy." She said sadly.  
"Chase is used to getting hurt. I mean, the guy lives with me, and the ladies all prefer me." Dana elbowed him a little below the belt so to speak. He winced.  
"Ow. You so owe me one now…" He said in a falsetto voice.

Chase took the mask and turned to leave. He'd barely taken five steps when Zoey called him back.  
"Yeah?" He asked disheartedly.  
"C'mere." She ordered. He sighed. She was making things incredibly difficult for him.  
"What?" He asked facing her. The two stood for a moment staring at each other. He gave a half shrug. She pressed against him gently and raised her hand to his neck. He realised what she was going to do a moment before she did it. He looked slightly alarmed as she kissed the corner of his mouth softly.  
"What was that for?" He asked in awe. She just kissed him… willingly! With her eyes open and no masks on!  
"I felt like it." Zoey said. "Now Romeo, are you going to dance or is Juliet going to have to take herself elsewhere." His face lit up and he leaned down and kissed her again. Zoey was surprised. Just because the mystery had gone, it didn't mean the magic had. It still felt right. She ran her hand through his bushy hair and he slid his arms around her waist. He gently opened his mouth silently pleading with her to do the same (Hopefully without screaming this time) she didn't hesitate. Anything he could do she could do better. It was fireworks. It was wow. It was 4th of July. It was everything.

"They're kissing again!" Dana said happily. Logan shrugged. Since Dana had unceremoniously elbowed him he'd been a little distant and hadn't tried anything. He hadn't even flirted, which was, to Logan, like breathing. She felt a little guilty.  
"Logan, do you want to ask them if they'll double date with us tomorrow night?" She asked.  
"Why?" He mumbled.  
"Because." She whispered in his ear. "I promise tomorrow you'll score?" She said with a smile. He smirked.  
"Hey, Chase! Zoey!" Chase reluctantly pulled away from Zoey and looked at Logan.  
"What?" He asked with a groan.  
"C'mere." He ordered. Chase led Zoey across the dance hall.  
"Yeah?"  
"Me and Dana wanted to know if you two wanted to double date with us tomorrow." Chase looked at Zoey. Would it be against some weird code if he asked her out? She smiled and looked hopefully at him.  
"Zoey, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" He asked, thinking it best to go the proper way about it all, even if he had to take the scenic route.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Hey, have you two kissed yet?"  
"No." Complained Logan, with a fleeting frown at Dana.  
"You've really got the waiting act down Dana." Commented Chase, as a poor form of a compliment. Zoey lay her head on Chase's shoulder and he slid his left arm around her waist.  
"Unlike some girls, who kiss the first guy they see." Logan said glaring at Zoey. Chase smiled and Zoey blushed.  
"Says you… who'll make out with anything in a skirt…" Zoey countered.  
"Anything with a pulse." Laughed Chase. Dana and Logan glared.  
"Hey leave him alone! I hardly see you two restraining yourselves." Dana looked Chase and Zoey up and down. "Logan likes me enough to wait."  
"And Chase likes me enough to show it." Zoey glared. Chase wasn't used to girls fighting, Logan was (Girls fought over him all the time – or so he said) and gripped Dana's shoulders to prevent any bloodshed.  
"You know sometimes Zoey, you really annoy me." She said, her golden eyes flashing maliciously.  
"Don't worry the feelings mutual." Zoey flounced off. Zoey was very good at flouncing. Heck, the girl could flounce for Ireland. Chase looked bewildered, he ran after Zoey.  
"You try to help a girl!" Dana screamed. Logan rubbed her back.

"Relax, relax. We still on for tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Quit trying to exercise your lips." She said stubbornly. "Logan, I'm not up to it. Goodnight." She left the dance hall. Logan groaned. WOMEN!

A/n: Weeeeeelll, this chapter set off to be the last one but it's a little longer coz of Zoey and Dana.  
Zoey and Dana: We're sorry.  
Chase: And so you should be, she's worse than Quinn when she gets going!  
Cody: I've been replaced!  
All of you be quiet. now uh... Please review? Please?


	4. Romeo and Casanova

A/n: As I said I hadn't been planning on writing this chapter as the last one set out to be the last one. A big thanks to all my reviewers, you make it all worthwhile. Thanks to… like everyone who reads even if they don't review. I do try to respond to reviews but I can't if they're not signed… or I'm at school…tough luck.  
Cody: Sniggers  
What?  
Cody: Only YOU could go to a wedding and return with a black eye.  
Shut up! The shoe started it okay!

Chapter 4: The double date.

Chase massaged Zoey's shoulders lightly.  
"You okay?" He asked her. It was Saturday morning. The sun had risen and no sooner had the birds finished their songs, had Dana made her escape, she and the others were having breakfast. Zoey and Chase were in his room.  
"No I'm not." She sighed.  
"You and me still on for a film tonight?" He asked.  
"You and I." Zoey corrected absently.  
"Okay, are you and I still on for a film tonight?" He asked her patiently. She nodded and pulled away from him. She lay on his bed with a flop. He lay beside her and turned to face her.  
"Yeah I guess, I just, I hate it when me and Dana aren't talking." She explained. He nodded in understanding. The shade from Logan's bunk was relaxing. "I mean, she practically called me a kisslut."  
"What the heck… is a kisslut?" Chase couldn't resist laughing at Zoey's slightly odd playground slang.  
"Basically, it's someone who's completely easy, you know, kisses everyone." Chase shook his head.  
"You don't. Honest. And I'm sure she's no 'kiss-virgin' either." Zoey nodded. If you can have a kisslut you can have a kiss-virgin surely?  
"I'm just fed up." She said. He nodded and leaned across to kiss her. She turned her head so he kissed the pillow. He looked at her for a moment looking completely serious, baffled at the sudden hostility. She grinned and grabbed the pillow.  
"Are you cheating on me with a pillow Chase Matthews?" She demanded. He smiled as she whacked him with the pillow. He grabbed Michael's pillow and the two began pillow fighting.

As much as it pains the author to write this, the fact remains that 14 year old boys are stronger than 14 year old girls (as a general rule…) Zoey and Chase are perfect examples of this. Chase was a fair bit stronger than Zoey and managed to pin her to the bed straddling her.  
"Ouch." She whimpered. He looked apologetic and moved himself a little lower, so he still had her pinned but they weren't in an awkward position anymore.  
"Sorry,"  
"Don't be." She whispered. Two days ago the thought of kissing Chase would probably have made her laugh out loud, but now it just seemed natural. Chase was soft and gentle and his hand caressed her face lightly.  
"I might've known." Laughed Logan walking into the room. Chase tried to pull away but Zoey pulled him back. He didn't object. "Are you guys going to the cinema tonight?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Chase said, finally finding the strength and forcing himself away from Zoey.  
"Well… I was thinking of taking Dana. As long as…"  
"No!" Zoey howled. "Dana doesn't like me."  
"Get over it Zoey," Logan said. "it's a perfect opportunity. You and Dana can make up and as soon as she's happy again, she'll kiss me. Foolproof."  
"One flaw genius, how do we do that without Dana tearing my head off?" Zoey demanded. The boy sometimes showed impeccable ingenuity but sometimes he had the intelligence of a baked potato. Now was a potato day.  
"You leave that to me." Logan said with a smirk. He pulled off his shirt and Zoey turned her head.  
"Do you mind?"  
"You know you love it Brooks." He put on a clean shirt and then left.

* * *

Zoey swayed on her feet. She was incredibly nervous. Why wasn't Chase here? He was supposed to be here. She nervously checked her watch.  
"What're you doing here?" A cold voice asked.  
"Relax, I'm here with Chase."  
"Logan." She said. There was a long silence.  
"Well… Dana I think we've been had." Zoey said as her watch clicked to '7'  
"You don't say… come on." She sighed and purchased her own ticket and some food. Zoey copied and went into theatre one.  
"I can't believe he stood me up!" Zoey said with a frown.  
"Yeah well… I didn't exactly expect Logan to ditch me either. You're nothing special." The worst part of a movie is the trailer session. The lights aren't quite dimmed and everyone talks. It's very annoying. Nothing happens.  
"Want one?" Zoey whispered handing Dana her bucket of sweets. Dana ignored her. She was evidently very mad. Not only had she been set up, but she'd been set up by Logan. Hmph.

"Girls…" Chase and Logan looked very out of breath.  
"Sorry we're late…" Apologised Chase, climbing over Dana and giving Zoey a soft kiss on the cheek. Zoey crossed her arms and huffed. "Aww, Zo. Don't be like that." He handed Zoey a rose. Zoey gave a half smile.  
"I suppose you're forgiven." She mumbled. Chase affixed the rose to her hair with a smile, like she had worn it the last time.  
"Hey Romeo, you're makin' me look bad." Logan protested. Zoey blushed.  
"So uh… did you two make it up?" Chase asked. Dana thumped Logan relatively hard.  
"That's for making me look bad."  
"I take it that's a no?" He winced. Zoey chewed her bottom lip.  
"I'll say sorry if she will." Dana said nothing. Logan shrugged.  
"I can't make her apologise Zo." Zoey nodded. She felt very put out. She twiddled her ring.  
"Can I put my arm around you?" Chase asked her softly  
"Most guys just do that on their own." Zoey said with a deeper blush. "I like that you ask." He had asked before he kissed her for the first time aswell. Very sweet. "Yes you can." He cautiously slid his arm around her. Logan rolled his eyes. He just put his arm around Dana. Dana glared at Zoey and Chase.  
"Okay Romeo… now you're making me feel bad so stop with the mushy stuff." Logan frowned.

"Nobody's making you stay Dana." He snapped at her.  
"I'm here for you, you numbskull!" Dana actually sounded a little hurt,  
"Yeah well…" Logan winced. He really didn't want to have to say this. "You're hopeless anyway. Reading me the innocent act! It's not like I'd be your first kiss or anything." That was Dana's last straw. She stood up and ran out. Zoey panicked and followed her, making sure to stand on Logan's foot. Logan and Chase looked at each other, then gave each other a high five.  
"You are aware you just blew any chance you might have had with Dana?" Chase asked Logan. His 'foolproof' plan suddenly didn't seem so smart.  
"Yeah…" He shrugged. "You ever hear the saying 'if you love something let it go'"  
"'And if it comes back it's yours'" Chase said. The movie started and although his girlfriend wasn't there Chase was determined to enjoy the film.

"Dana!" Zoey followed her friend. Dana was sat on the bench overlooking the lake.  
"Go away."  
"Look, I'll level with you… Logan was way out of line there."  
"You think!" Dana snapped. Zoey edged closer and saw Dana was crying slightly. "I'm just sick of him. He never TRIES. You're lucky Chase is hopelessly in love with you…"  
"Yeah, a little smushy if I might add." Zoey said. "Logan's just not a romantic type."  
"Yeah well… I am. I'm not the sort of girl to just make out with someone because I can."  
"I get what you mean." Zoey nodded. "But… you can't change him."  
"I know. I was stupid to try." She mumbled.  
"No, trying never makes you stupid."  
"Okay, I was stupid to fail?" She suggested. Zoey shook her head.  
"Chase and Logan are different. Chase is a mushy googly eyed romantic. Logan's more…" Zoey couldn't find the words to describe Logan. 'Jerk' sprang to mind 'idiot' and 'prat' but she'd better not. "Practical. He's more into the physical side of everything."  
"Yeah I know." Dana said. For a moment there was an awkward silence. "Hey, I'm not going to be the reason yours and Chase's first date goes down the toilet. Go on… go."  
"You'll be all right?"  
"I'm Dana Cruz." Dana said with a small smile. "I'll be fine." Zoey nodded and

Zoey walked back into the theatre and flashed her ticket. She was let back in and went to her seat.  
"Dana's practically in floods out there. She's only got me to console her!" She hissed under her breath. "Tell me you had nothing to do with it?" She asked Chase.  
"A little." He confessed. Zoey turned the cold shoulder on Chase. "Oh come on. We did it for you."  
"You and Dana are miserable without each other!" Logan said. "So… we decided that we'd sacrafice my relationship with her… for your relationship with her."  
"Is that true?" Zoey asked Chase. Chase and Logan nod. "Then… I guess you can put your arm back around me." Chase smiled and wrapped his arm back around her.  
"See, we do try Zo. We do." Zoey lay her head on Chase's chest and Logan frowned. Dana was NOT coming back. He'd damn well blown it.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Logan laughed. "Did you see the guys face when he got that girl into bed and she pulled that gun!"  
"Priceless!" Zoey cracked up.  
"Dude! I think you're entitled to freak if a hot chick pulled a gun out of her bra." Chase said seriously.  
"You're not going to are you Zo?" Teased Logan. Zoey blushed.  
"Shut up Logan." Chase snapped. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about. I mean…uh… Zo? You are my girlfriend right?" Zoey looked at him. He had the cutest look on his face. (Think 'Backpack' when Stacy told him 'no' to the picture…)  
"Maybe…" She teased. "It depends…"  
"On what?"  
"On the goodnight kiss when you drop me off." She said firmly. She looked over Logan's shoulder in shock. "Dana!"

Logan span around quickly.  
"Ready to apologise for what you said?" Dana asked folding her arms.  
"Nope. I don't apologise. Especially when I'm right."  
"Well… you made me feel like some common tease. Told me I was hopeless. Made me feel like a complete fool so…none apology not accepted." Dana said. She signalled to Zoey over Logan's shoulder.  
"Scram." Logan ordered.  
"We know when we're not wanted." Chase said. He led Zoey away, drifting absently towards Butler hall. Leaving Dana and Logan to talk.  
"We did it for you, you know."  
"Yeah I figured out your little scheme while you were watching the movie. Clever. Me and Zoey are talking again. Even if she is a kisslut."  
"Tsk, tsk Dana. What would she say if she heard you say that?" Dana shrugged. "Listen… I'm not really into the whole spiritual…loving…smooshy romancy stuff." Logan told her with an earnest shrug.  
"I know…" Dana said with a bigger shrug than his.  
"You uh… want me to walk you back to your dorm? I mean… it's late and… I can't let you walk home alone now can I?" Logan draped his arm around Dana's shoulder and wandered aimlessly towards Butler hall.

Chase paused when they got to room 101.  
"So… did you have a good time?" He asked nervously.  
"Yeah. Apart from perhaps Dana's rampage where I missed the beginning of the movie."  
"You really shouldn't talk about her like that. One day she'll be gone and then what'll you do?"  
"Aww don't! She knows I love her really."  
"Hey!" Chase said.  
"Ugh! I like you too." Zoey said rolling her eyes. "G'night Chase."  
"Hey! What happened to this goodnight kiss you promised me?" He said cheekily. Zoey smiled.  
"Oh yes. And it all hangs in the balance. So Romeo… go on… what're you waiting for. It's not like it's our first kiss." Chase gulped down a lump in his throat. 'it all hangs in the balance' really made him feel nervous. He took a deep breath and leaned down. He kissed her softly. After a moment she pulled back in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing you just uh… you make me a little nervous."  
"I do?" Zoey asked. She looked at her feet. "Oh uh… this didn't happen before… why now?"  
"I don't know? Have you always been this pretty?" Chase asked. Zoey shrugged.  
"Um… night." He caught her wrist as she turned and pulled her to him.  
"Not so fast Juliet. Sorry." He said. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Zoey complied. He took it nice and slowly, gently massaging her lips with his own.  
"Mm, now that… is more like it." She whispered softly.  
"Too right… so are we…"  
"Yes Romeo, we are. Now get lost before Koko comes!" Zoey laughed. She pushed her boyfriend out of the door with a smile.

Chase crossed paths with Logan and Dana. They didn't even seem to see him.  
"So uh…" Logan said. "We're here."  
"I can uh… see that." Dana said looking at her dorm numbers. She wouldn't put it past Logan to lead her to the wrong room. "I uh… guess I promised you a kiss didn't I?" She asked slowly sliding her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist.  
"That you did… but uh… You don't have to." That surprised Dana to no end. She hadn't been expecting that. She'd expected him to just take it. She stood back slightly, not breaking their embrace.  
"Interesting… you know just when I think I've got your figured Logan… you go and shock me."  
"Same here… I'd have thought you'd have gone to your dorm by now." Dana bit her lip. She really should've done.  
"I guess I can't… I guess I don't want…"  
"You don't want to leave?" He asked. Dana turned scarlet.  
"Shut up Romeo."  
"No, Chase is Romeo. Some fool in tights who ended up topping himself. I... am Casanova." He whispered in her ear. "World's greatest lover." Dana turned so she faced him. He kissed her neck softly.  
"You wish… Casanova." Dana teased. Then she took a deep breath. 'What the hell…' She thought. She kissed him.

He came on a little strong, biting her lip gently and enjoying the moment. He sensed her hostility and pulled back.  
"Damn. I shouldn't have done that… should I?" He scolded himself.  
"Done what?" Dana asked dazedly.  
"Kissed you…" He muttered removing his hands.  
"It's not that! I liked it it's just…." She trailed off in embarrassment.  
"It's just what?"  
"Believe it or not…" As much as it shamed Dana to admit it... she realised she'd have to."That was my first kiss." Shocker! Dana had never been kissed before. It would explain an awful lot. He had no reason not to believe her  
"Well… you fancy sticking around for a second third and if it's not pushing it a fourth?" He asked. Dana smirked.  
"Yeah." She stood on tip toe and kissed him.  
"LOGAN REESE! DANA CRUZ!" It was Koko. Dana grimaced and pulled back.  
"Night…"  
"Night…" Dana left Logan to be told off. While Logan was being scolded outside, Dana smirked. Kissing was fun. She could understand why Zoey and Chase did it so much.

So there you have it; two very different boys. Two very different girls. Two very different historical names. Romeo: The mysterious, secretive, shy, quiet one… who got the girl through romance and caring gestures. And Casanova: The bratty, rude, loud, arrogant one… who got the girl through none stop flirting a little blackmail and the kissability rating of ten.

A/n: Lol. I liked writing this story. But I had to put in a little more humour coz it was a tad too flat. This is the end… Casanova and Romeo are now off to bed because it's 11pm! Night. Oh yeah: REVIEW!


End file.
